Burned Love
by saturnchibimoon
Summary: Happiness is so sweet, but with so many shocks and surprises in store how much of it can Minako and Rei take? FINALLY UPDATED - CHAPTER 16 IS UP! Please keep REVIEWING!
1. Begining

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. This took me along time to write I wanted it up a week ago didn't go to plan. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. I shall shut up. Please review!**_

Rei and Minako sat in the classroom just waiting for this boring lesson to finish. Behind Rei sat Usagi, two rows behind Minako sat Mako- chan and at the front sat Ami.

The world must hate them time was going by really slowly making this already boring lesson even more boring Minako was keeping her head down while Rei kept looking at her, Usagi was trying to understand everything, Ami was writing very quickly and Mako - Chan kept watching Usagi and giggling occasionally.

Rei couldn't giggle, write quickly, or try to understand anything while Minako was well like this. Lately she'd kept her head down, hadn't spoke and hadn't taken part in much. Nor did she come to Usagi's sleepover the other day, also she had been tired. And that **was not **at all like Minako well not the Minako Rei knew anyway. It seemed like forever when the bell rang. Lunch at last and time to find out why Minako has been acting strangely.

Rei followed Minako out of the classroom, down the hall and out the doors. Minako walked out of the school gates still with her head down Rei was just about to follow when she was stopped by there teacher saying she forgot to hand in her maths homework. Rei began to fiddle around in her bag looking for what the teacher had requested she gave to them, but at the same time she asked what Minako had got on her homework. Rei knew Minako usually got at least half right, so it came as a shock to her when the teacher said "All wrong." Rei knew now she had to find out what was going on as soon as she found her homework that was.

**Minako's POV**

Why. Why them. I loved them and I still do. They did everything for me they cared. I just wish that I had been able to tell them my secret. My big secret. That I am Sailor Venus solider of Love and Beauty and I really did love them, but I never told them. They were right they said that I should enjoy myself that I should go to Usagi's sleepover that I should focus on homework and school, but no I sat there got them anything they needed and them watched them die. Both of them. Mother and Father why both of them at the same sort of time. I know I'd done badly on my maths homework, but how could I focus when I was stuck in a house alone, unprotected, no money to get anything I can't access my parents bank accounts until I'm 18 and I've no longer got someone to love or rely on anymore. I looked up and sighed only to see. It couldn't be oh well I have a choice - I go back to school - NO! That's not happening, so my choice is to fight.

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

_Ok this is for my parent's I'll just well um JUMP OUT OF THE WAY! _Minako leaped the other way only just avoiding the attack from her masked enemy. They attacked her once again, but this time Minako jumped behind them and pushed them to the ground she then just lost her self it was like venting out all of your anger. The person turned there face around to face her. They were slowly fading away, but they were already dead, so why were they alive. Once they had completely disappeared something hit Minako on the head, then back and then legs. She fell to the ground. As she looked around she was more than shocked what, why, have a broom? _Okay now I was just properly confused why did my second attacker have a broom, how do you use a broom as a weapon anyway? It's a new one on me. Right all I have to do is calm down._

Minako turned herself to face her attacker only to be hit in the chest. She was then picked up by her attacker and thrown into the wall. As she collided with the wall she screamed as loud as she could not meaning to she was sure someone had heard her and she was right as her second attacker faded away she fell to the ground along with wall behind her.


	2. Planing a rescue

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. I shall shut up. Please review!**_

Almost everyone in the school heard Minako scream although a lot didn't know who it was that screamed but Rei was sure that it was Minako. "I left it at home so um well bye" Rei said the first thing that came to her mind even if she got in trouble what did it matter. If Minako was them that's who Rei was more interested in. As she ran past the lane she drew back to see the broken wall, but she saw Minako's red hair bow laying on the ground. "Minako." Rei began to move the pieces of the wall before she realised that there was a pair of eyes watching her, however she tried to blank them out she was soon pushed aside. "What may I ask have you done to my wall!" Said the woman she was quite fat and didn't sound like she was very nice at all. " I did nothing I'm just trying to move it all, so that I can free my friend Minako Aino an…" That was when Rei realised that she had said to much detail on Minako. " My Minako, My Minako!" The woman now really seemed mad. " Um your Minako I don't know you and I've met Minako's family, so." Rei sighed taking a deep breath. "WHO MAY I ASK ARE YOU!" Rei exclaimed to the woman, but soon got her answer. " I who am I. I am Minako's grandmother." the woman said. " Well how come Minako never mentioned you to me?" Rei asked. " She never does she hates me oh and if you knew her that well you would know that her parent's died the other day." The woman exclaimed to Rei like none of it was a problem at all. "Doesn't it bother you that she hates you, that her parent's are dead and she'll be living with you?" Rei questioned. "Well I don't care that she hate's me, her staying with me gives me something to beat and hit and now that her parent's are dead since she's not 18 there fortune is mine.!" Rei didn't know what to reply to that and was only able to watch as the lady laughed carrying Minako into her house leaving Rei stood there.

Usagi and Ami were by now getting worried about Rei and Minako it was halfway through a lesson where in this world were they. The final and most boring lesson of the day was becoming even more boring than their day already had been.

**Minako's Grandmother's POV**

Now I have Minako all she's doing is staring out of a window. Okay it was quite low to do such a thing to your Granddaughter, but at least now she was in my possession I could access her parent's fortune as long as she is alive and well I WILL BE RICH! And Minako won't go against me and I'll make sure that she doesn't my only problem is that girl!

It was soon night and well Rei had a plan. A small balloon floated up to the window where Minako was looking out. "Minako" Rei shouted quietly. Minako looked down to see Rei she caught the balloon to see her locket attached to it she took the locket off of the balloon and put it on around her neck. Rei put her plan into action helping Minako down from the window the two walked out of the hole in the wall. As soon as they were far enough away Rei grabbed Minako's Hand. " Come on I'm taking you to a special place that I know just me and you." Rei told her. "Just me and you?" Minako questioned. "Yup just you and me together. I know about your parent's your grandmother explained Gomenasai for what happened to them." Rei said. "It's okay Rei it couldn't be helped, Areigato Rei I DON'T TAKE ME BACK THERE! I never want to see her again ever!" Minako said as if she was giving Rei her complete trust and loyalty.

"Don't worry Minako I will never do that to you. NEVER!" And with that the two ran off in to the moonlight.


	3. Secret place

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. **_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice**_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**I shall shut up. **_

_**Please review!**_

**Rei POV**

The sun was beginning to rise couldn't say I was happy. Someone was bound to have noticed that Minako was missing. I mean my family wouldn't care if I was gone they wouldn't mind if I went to France. But Minako. What I overheard wasn't what I wanted to hear such a beautiful person didn't deserve such a thing to happen her parent's were nice people and for her to just have to sit there and what them die one day after each other. How would I cope if Minako died. Wait what am I saying. I've always liked Minako just as a friend not as girlfriend!

Rei sat facing the rising sun before she was tapped on the shoulder as Minako sat next to her. "This is beautiful Rei." Minako said. "I thought that you would like it." Rei replied. She caught Minako shiver slightly. Which made her once again wonder why Minako had a problem with her grandmother.

_Okay her grandmother was going to use her to get rich, but she said rich which means that Minako is rich, so that money belongs to her!_ "Minako"

"Yes Rei" Minako replied. " Um well you don't have to answer this but um did your parents leave you a lot of money?" Rei questioned knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "Not sure. They always talked as if they were, but I never knew much about it." Minako replied before throwing her arms around Rei. "I still can't believe that they are gone forever." Minako began to cry as Rei pulled her closer. "You have me. It's not the same. But I will always be with you no matter what." Rei looked up at the sun she just hoped Minako's grandmother wouldn't call the police.

Meanwhile Usagi, Ami and Mako - Chan were in school not where they wanted to be. " Hey Mako - Chan how come Rei and Minako are ill on the same day?" Trust Usagi to ask a stupid question. " Coincidence" Mako - Chan didn't seem to interested in Usagi's question. As the two were talking a woman walked by with the principal in tears, but then something she said caught Usagi's attention when she said "My precious Minako's gone." Minako why would she run away from home Minako loved her home. Or did she?

Rei fear had come true Minako's grandmother had the police looking for them everywhere in the whole city.

"Just great" Rei muttered as she read the newspaper now she really had to keep away from the city she was quite sure Minako's grandmother suspected her and she was right. She had taken Minako somewhere else away from her. "Rei" The black haired girl turned her head to see Minako stood there. She jestered for Minako to come and sit with her. Minako sat next to Rei before she hugged her. Rei hugged her back hoping that she wouldn't have to ever let go of such a wonderful creation. " Minako is there anything that can make you believe that your parent's are still alive with you?" Rei questioned her. "Well there is one thing…"


	4. Return to the City

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. **_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**I shall shut up. **_

_**Please review!**_

"You are joking right Minako!" Rei said a little to loud and maybe a little bit to harsh, but Minako didn't seem to mind. "No I'm not but." Minako pushed to giggle. " But what?" Rei asked. "There's a um spider in your hair." Rei started shaking her head until the spider was gone. Minako's giggling had just increased by this time. "You do know that the police are looking for us?" Minako shook her head obviously unaware of that. "Come on then we better go." Rei stood up and began walking away. "Well are we going to your house?" Rei looked back and questioned to unconfuse Minako. She stood up and ran over to Rei. "Just stay close to me okay." Minako nodded and grabbed Rei's arm before the two took a risk they'd regret.

**Minako's grandmother's POV**

Minako would soon be back in my hands and that little black haired brat will be locked away for kidnapping unless Minako choose to go with her. But why would she do that I take perfect care of her. Okay I don't, but I'm her grandmother and she chooses to go with some brat from school! As soon as I have Minako back and her parent's fortune is mine then I will with my bare hands kill that girl for this and she'll never do it again well she wouldn't because she would be dead.

Minako's grandmother removed the glove of her left arm to reveal a metal arm. "Minako you better come back or you will die as soon as I get that money." She turned to face the other side of her very big bedroom. "So" she asked. " Um it seems that she still has a very big amount of power and defeated them easily." Said someone that she was facing. "And them you let her get away." Minako's grandmother replied. "Well you see she's with someone called Rei, but so you know who she is she's otherwise known as ….(mumbles so it's unbearable) "Who." Minako's grandmother asked. "Sailor Mars." Said the thing she was talking to. "WHAT SAILOR MARS! I want her killed." Her grandmother explained. "Then that will be done." The thing said as it and the two with it disappeared from the room.

Meanwhile Rei and Minako were on there way to Minako's house. "So you think you remember something about a hidden place or something?" Rei question as they walked along stopping every now and again to make sure that they had remained unseen. "Yes I also remember something about stars." Minako replied. As they were about to walk out of another road Rei was to busy thinking, so forgot to look for anyone who could she them. As they walked out they were spotted by the two police men standing on the other side of the road. Minako trembled as she moved to behind Rei. Rei stood in front of Minako more protectively than usual. _Maybe I do love her I mean she's perfect and WHAT AM I THINKING! Minako would never love me back she'd just never want to see me ever again. _Rei thoughts were interrupted as she remember the police and her promise to Minako. _"Don't worry Minako I will never do that to you. NEVER!" _Rei grabbed Minako's arm. "Come on you know the way to your house right." Minako nodded before she ran forward pulling Rei behind her before the two grabbed each other's hand's and ran hoping that they could outrun there enemy, but how wrong they were.


	5. The old plantiterium documents

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. **_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**I shall shut up. **_

_**Please review!**_

Minako and Rei were panting as they were finally able to stop inside an old looking building. "Okay we're safe now Minako?" Rei looked forward to see Minako holding a piece of paper. "What's that Minako?" Rei questioned. "It's impossible." "What is?" "This look." Minako said as see put a piece of paper in Rei's hand as she continued to look through all the other pieces of paper. Rei scanned the paper when some words caught her attention. "Who do these belong to?" Rei asked. "Her." "Who's her?" Rei question Minako not seeing were this was going. "My grandmother."

"Their here now." "Good." Three people walked into the old wooden planetarium. Rei and Minako looked round to see three people stood at the door ,who like Minako faced before, had an interest in her and Rei. Minako lightly taped Rei's arm telling her to look towards the door of the old building as Rei looked around she wasn't sure that she liked what she saw. "Minako who exactly are they?" Rei asked the trembling girl next to her. "I faced them before when you win they fade away, but I don't know what happens if you lose." Minako replied to Rei. "Well this will be fun I suppose." "Fun. Rei why would this be fun." Minako asked the bold black haired girl. "Because I love beating up things that have hurt my love." "Your love?" Minako said back wondering if Rei had just said the wrong word. "Yer my love. I .. I…I meant my friends." Rei replied.

_I can't believe I said that out loud to Minako! I mean it's true, but still I said it out loud. She probably thinks that I love her, not trying to say I don't, because I do. _

"**Mars crystal power make up!"**

"**Flame Sniper!"**

Rei hit one of the creatures which then turned to dust and faded away. "I see what you mean Minako." Rei said looking back to check that the girl was okay Minako just nodded her head. Rei looked forward to see the two creatures still stood there doing nothing.

_Why aren't they doing anything. Minako said that they attacked her before, so why aren't they attacking me. I guess that I will just attack them._

Rei decided now was the perfect time to attack them, however as she was about to Minako called out to her something about don't attack, but it was to late.

"**Flame Sniper!"**

Rei had already attacked the creatures standing in the doorway, however when everything was clear enough to see they were no where to be seen.

Rei turned to Minako. "Where are we?" "In the old planetarium." Minako replied. "I thought that they stopped using this place 25 years ago?" Rei questioned it seemed like Minako knew a lot about this place. "Well yes they did." "Why?" Minako sighed and looked to the ground still holding a sheet of paper in her hand. "Read this." Minako said quietly just above a whisper. Rei began to read the paper, but when she finished she looked at Minako. Minako nodded. "All of this work is my grandma's." Minako said waiting for Rei's reaction.

Rei punched the table. Minako's grandmother knew. About her about Minako, so what else did she know. Before the two could even say anything something jumped at them. Rei and Minako looked around to see the two creatures that had been standing at the door leaping towards them. They didn't have time to do anything before all went up in a cloud of smoke.


	6. Spilt apart

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time(sorry for the long wait on this I have writer's block) ) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. **_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**For reviewing**_

_**I shall shut up. **_

_**Please review!**_

When the smoke cleared the to creatures looked around, but there was no sign of Rei or Minako. "Where did they go!" One creature asked the other just shrugged.

Rei held Minako close to her the two were hiding. Minako stopped trembling as soon as Rei pulled her closer. Minako rested her head on Rei's chest as Rei looked for any sign of those creatures. As Rei was looking someone walked in the door of the old planetarium who Re could instantly recognise. "Have you caught them yet?" Minako's head instantly rose it couldn't be her grandmother was here. Rei listened closely to the convosation that Minako grandmother was having with the two creatures. Until she heard something which took it over the top. "How dare you! You Can't do that because I won't let you do that do **MY** Minako!" Rei shouted out. Then she realised that she'd blown their cover. "Oh can't I." Minako grandmother replied to her. Rei and Minako looked at each other before the police took Rei and Minako's grandmother took her.

"Minako dear we need to talk." Minako just ignored her grandmother. "Minako don't ignore me!" Minako just did the same thing again. "MINAKO!" Minako's grandmother shouted at the girl, but for the third time was ignored. This angered her very much. Minako just kept staring out of the window were she could she the top of the jail building where Rei was thanks to the woman behind her. Minako didn't think that for one minute Rei had betrayed her. She couldn't of done anything when she was being dragged away by the police.

Minako thoughts were broken when she was hit on the head and back by something when she looked up it was her grandmother holding a broom. "Now I expect **YOU** to pay attention to me rather than looking out the window waiting for that stupid friend of yours to come and save you again, if anything had happened to you I wouldn't be able to get that money tomorrow!" Minako's grandmother said obviously trying to bring a point of something to Minako. "**Tomorrow!** You think they will give you what is rightfully **MY** parent's fortune!" Minako shouted. "Yes as long as you are safe in my care." Minako grandmother replied. "Your stupid friend can't help you Minako after all I asked them to kill her after I get my money them there will be no one for you to have as a friend and you really will be all alone **FOREVER!**"

"YOU CAN'T KILL REI. I WON'T LET YOU I WILL **NEVER** LET YOU DO THAT EVEN IF YOU BEAT ME TO DEATH I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT NOR WILL I LET YOU TAKE THE **MONEY** THAT'S **RIGHTFULLY MINE** YOU… YOU…** YOU…**" With that Minako ran straight for the door only to be grabbed by the person she was hoping to get away from. "What were you going to say Minako." Minako looked at her grandmother's face and spoke "I will **NEVER** let **YOU KILL REI**!" Minako shouted at her. "Oh really you won't be able to do anything to stop me, because I think I'll take you up on that beating you to death idea." Minako's grandmother smirked. Before the only sound that could be heard was Minako's screaming, but someone could feel pain of someone she knew all to well. "Minako"


	7. Runnng away alone

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time(sorry for the long wait on this I have writer's block) ) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad. **_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**I shall shut up. **_

_**Please review!**_

"Minako" Rei lifted her head and looked up to the ceiling. "Minako. Please be okay." Rei knew that she couldn't help Minako now._ She relied on me I told her that she could trust me and she believed me, she trusted me. If I'd just kept my big mouth shut that evil woman would never have known that we were there and she might have left and most of all Minako would be safe, with me and maybe then I would have been able to tell her just how much I really love her._

Minako hit the floor wishing that she had transformed before trying to run out of the door. The woman who stood over her had been saying many things none of which Minako had been listening to until she said something about her and Rei being at that planetarium. Minako listened carefully to what she said about the planeterium. The woman turned and walked out the door leaving Minako laying on the floor. As Minako stood up she walked back over to the window sitting on the end of her bed. "Rei"

_It's simple I betrayed her and if she never wanted to see me again I would understand that anyone probably would. If Minako never wants to see me again I will walk out of her life until she wants to see me again or if she never wants to see me ever again I will walk out of her life forever. _At that moment Rei felt something very strong before a flash of orange went past her eyes. For a moment the black haired girl thought that she was dreaming, but there was the same orange flash again. It took her some time to relise that she wasn't dreaming after walking around, pinching herself and other things. "Minako!" She was going somewhere Rei could feel it, but where would she go?

Minako ran through the same streets she had before just it seemed so different with out Rei there to talk to her and tell her that everything would be okay in time. Minako stumbled only just being able to keep herself on her feet. She was lucky that her grandmother had that meeting about the money tomorrow morning, if she already **had** that meeting and already **had** the money Minako would be dead and most likely so would Rei. At least Rei was safe at the moment, however Minako was well aware of the consequences that she would face when her grandmother relised that she was gone especially if her grandmother couldn't get that money.

Minako had one last hope. It would either be it worked perfectly or she was taken back to her grandmother after all there was nothing to stop them from doing that especially not her alone in this state. As she made her way down the final street she turned down the pathway. Minako opened the door looking behind her to check that she hadn't been followed by anyone when she was sure she walked forward through the door shuting it firmly behind her. Minako rested her back against the door dropping her head as she pulled back her cloack to reveal her blonde hair she let out a light sigh. "Hello again Minako"


	8. Unlikely friends, the 4 Ing's

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time(sorry for the long wait on this I will update it as soon as I finish either this story or the Twilight Silence) ) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person **__**J. **_

_**This is the longest chapter so far, so enjoy.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review!**_

Minako raised her head, her nerves going crazy what if they did take her back. She closed her eyes and begged for everything to be okay. To her surprise it was. They stood as if waiting for her to reply to them after they said hello to her. They had come as she asked and they weren't taking her to her grandmother that's what worried her the most. "Why?" Minako looked their leader in the eye. "Why what" The leader replied. "Your going to help me?" Minako questioned getting a nod from the 4 figures in front of her. "Of course. We **HATE** working for that woman and we **won't** any longer!" The second figure said. "Well we should tell you are names I suppose." The third said. "My name is ding." The fourth then spoke "My name is bing." Followed by the second "My name is ping." And lastly there leader. "My name is Fling." Minako sighed.

_They really are going to help me the creatures my grandmother was using for such evil are going to help me, but wait_. "Fling, Ping, Bing and Ding. Firstly thanks for agreeing, but secondly my grandmother she made a deal with you if you help me she'll break it." Minako replied she'd heard her grandmother speak to the creatures sometimes, however quite a few had lost. Rei beat 1 and she'd beaten 2 before, some her grandmother had killed and Minako had seen it yesterday when she was back with her grandmother, but the last four remaining obviously hated her from what they were telling Minako right now.

"It's a pointless deal the worst that can happen is that she'll kill us. We were brought back from the dead, but you are more important to us, after all it was your parent's dying wish that we protected you." Fling said all of them watching Minako's sudden reaction to the last part of the sentence. "You knew my parent's?" Minako looked as if she'd just seen something that you rarely see she was completely focused on what they had to say to her about her parent's. "Yes we knew them we were with them when they were dying the last thing they said was _please protect Minako with your life's for us_, so in helping you that's what we're doing." Bing explained. "The only reason we stayed following your grandmother's orders were because we knew she'd become your guardian and that way we could protect you like they asked." Ding finished explaining what Bing started to. "There dying wish" Minako mumbled. "Oh and by the way it was your grandmother who killed them." Ping, being the stupid one, said. Minako looked up at them. Her eyes flashing pure anger as she punched the old, wooden walls of the planetarium before falling to the ground.

The four creature's were at her side instantly asking her if she was alright. Minako just nodded her head. "I've had it with this woman." Ding stood up walking over towards the old door, opening it slightly. "Where are you going exactly?" Ping asked. "To fight Minako's grandmother and give her what she deserves for all this!" Ding replied anger and pure hatred running across his big, black, emotionless eyes. "No, please no she'll kill you for sure." Minako pleaded with the creature. But no more could be said before he walked out of the door and left their sight.

"Minako you asked for our help in that note and the first thing we can do would be?" Bing asked. "Rei, I want you to free Rei." Minako told the creatures that knelt beside her. "Then we will free Rei for you." Ping answered. "But it must be before morning she's supposed to be killed then." Minako told the creatures. The three looked at each other and nodded Minako looking confused to what they were telling each other through those motions. "Then I shall stay with you." Fling told the weak blonde who smiled at hearing this. "And us two will go and free Rei or Sailor Mars." Ping said happily. "Before morning." Bing said reassuring the girl. The two creatures left shutting the door behind them leaving Fling with Minako.

_It will soon be morning. I feel sorry for Minako after all I want to say sorry, but I can't I'm stuck here being able to do nothing while Minako is stuck with that, that __**CRAZY PSYCO WOMAN**__ who I __**HATE**__ with all that I have. I can't help, but think that Minako's parent's just died when we spoke about she said that the doctors told them that it was just a very bad illness and that __**no one **__had __**ever**__**DIED**__ from. I don't know what makes me think this, but I am sure Minako's grandmother did something she want's money which is something her parent's had, but obviously kept secret and I think that I now see why. _Rei looked to the window it was about an hour off from the sunrise. _Maybe Minako thinks about me the same way. _Rei looked away from the window and back down to the ground and sighed. "I need a miracle."

Minako opened her eyes to see Fling reading through lot's of papers. "Interesting reading I suppose." Minako asked the creature that looked like it had been reading for far to long. "Do you ever sleep? You should probably try it rather than reading all night." Minako said as she sat next to the creature. Fling looked at her showing Minako it's red eyes, Rei's favourite colour. That reminded Minako she looked around only to see or hear nothing, but the sound of her and Fling's breathing. "Their not back yet and it's almost morning just to let you know the sun will be up in half an hour, but you should read these and I'll find out where they are." Fling said finally speaking and handing Minako the paper's he had been so deeply reading. "But how will you find that out?" Minako questioned. "I have ways you forget I am already dead. "Fling walked into the shadows out of the reach of the slowly rising sun beams. The blonde looked down at the papers scanning her eyes across them until she read something that she thought for a moment was her eyes playing tricks in her, but after rereading it she dropped the papers on the floor. Her parent's had revived these creatures.

The sun shown through the small window bringing light on to Rei's face making her black hair look lighter than it was. She could hear the big, metal door opening it was morning time she died. Minako's grandmother would get everything she wanted money, Minako(even though she'd most likely kill her), her being dead, those weird creatures doing what ever she wanted and no one would stop her. But what got Rei most as she was walked out of the cell was that she never told Minako that she loved her.


	9. 2 deaths, one morning

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence and Secret of Time(sorry for the long wait on this I will update it as soon as I finish either this story or the Twilight Silence) ) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person **__**J. **_

_**This is the longest chapter so far, so enjoy.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

**Kimberly**_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review!**_

The room shock as Ding collided with the wall. He'd betrayed that woman or psycho. She had a strong power, but surely Minako was stronger or at least hopefully she was if she wasn't well Minako might be able to save Rei still hopefully. The house shook again that had to be about the 15th hit it was also the last. Minako's grandmother walked out if the room she had somewhere to be leaving Ding laying on the floor. "I should have listened to you Minako. I really wish I had." Ding took one last breath before closing his eyes then seconds later faded into dust.

"When are they coming back Fling? They are coming back right. Fling?" Minako asked the sun had already began to shine through the windows of the old planetarium building. Fling spoke coldly without even looking at Minako. "Ding's dead." Minako shivered before turning around towards the door. "Where are you going?" Fling questioned looking around at the blonde. "To fight my grandmother." Minako replied she opened the door and started walking out before something grabbed her arm. Minako turned around and Fling shock his head. "There coming here." "Who are?" Minako questioned getting no response from the creature that stood behind her. Sighing she walked back in and shut the door. "Rei please be okay."

_If only I could speak to Minako one more time, tell her one more thing, hug her once more, protect her again everything we did together I just want to relive everything and whenever it gets to this point it goes back to the day me and Minako met, but that could never happen unless._ Rei snapped out of her thoughts, but soon realised that it would never work, so she went back to thinking. _There's nothing I can do that would work. If I try to do anything and it fails I'd give Minako's evil, psycho grandmother the pleasure of watching me fail which I do not want to do. I would rather die. _Rei looked forward and they were there the last place she'd ever be there were actually quite a lot of people. Such a strange way to die, such an unwanted way to die. "Minako please remember me." Rei mumbled she regretted being loud mouthed.

**Minako's grandmothers POV**

Okay I killed her parents, but those creatures had a choice to die or fight with me. So there's 3 of them left now I'll just kill them anyway, since they've most likely sided with Minako, because when she disappeared they did as well. Unless that note. That little brat as soon as I've watched her beloved friends death then I will find Minako since I know exactly where she would go.

**Flashback**

_Minako left for school regrettably. Her parent's had wanted her to go as much as they regretted it what they were ill with couldn't kill you, but you could catch it. When Minako had gone to school there were 4 creatures who Minako's parents had accidently brought back from the dead somehow when they were investigating stars a couple of years ago. They had never been inn the planetarium since, but they had a terrible feeling that they'd left something in there. As well as these creatures sometimes Minako's grandmother would come round usually once a week at 10, but this time when she came it was her last visit. She was sitting in there bedroom with them, but when the creatures came back with the tea she had gone and they were asked one favour by Minako's parent's. When Minako came home from school she cried all night staying awake trying everything to convince her self that she was dreaming, but after staying awake for the whole night told her that she wasn't._

Rei was waiting it was now horrible really killing her like this, but she didn't care about that she wanted to see Minako alive and well, but that wasn't anywhere near how she thought Minako would me after all her grandmother was a psycho - maniac. Rei sighed as all of the crowd of people went quiet Rei knew what that meant. She felt something push her side before she could feel herself falling towards the ground, but as she looked up she saw that she hadn't been hit.


	10. The meeting of Rei and Ping

_Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The sequel to the Twilight Silence and Secret of Time) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person. Thanks for the 20 something reviews I really appreciate it. _

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review!**_

Rei saw something fading into nothing more than dust. She was lifted to her feet she looked around to be faced by another one of those strange creatures. "Hiya Rei!" The creature exclaimed Rei shuddered slightly before being dragged away at a very fast speed. When they finally stopped Rei let out a light sigh. "My names Ping and well Bing kind of saved you by dieing in your place." Rei expression showed nothing but complete shock. "But I thought that." Rei was interrupted by Ping. "Minako asked us to get you and make sure that you were safe. She asked us to get you before morning, but I'm not good at working out the difference between night and day so we were a bit late." Ping said taking along breath at the end. 

**Rei's POV**

_I was so glad to hear the little creature say Minako's name more importantly that she wanted to see me again maybe now I would be able to tell her how I really feel about her. I know I should have told her before, but I will learn from that I always tell Usagi that when she makes a mistake she'll learn from it, however I'm not shore that it works with Usagi._

"So are we going to go and see Minako or stay here?" Ping questioned waving a hand in front of Rei's face. "Hm oh yer lets go." Rei said snapping out of her thoughts. "Um Ping where exactly is Minako." Rei questioned as she walked off. Ping let out a light chuckle. "Say what you really want to say Rei I wont laugh." Ping said between chuckling. Rei turned around to face the creature that was a lot smaller than her before asking "Where are we going?" Before the sound of laughter filled the air as Rei and Ping began to walk down the streets. "Just follow me" Ping said trying to stop laughing. "Hmm I thought you said you wouldn't laugh." Rei pouted. "Sorry but that was such a funny question when you know where Minako would be." Rei sighed "The planetarium?" Ping nodded " You took your time to figure that out." Ping giggled. "Look one more word out of you and you will be dead." Rei shouted before running off ahead. "Hmm If only you knew. I am dead." Ping said before running off with Rei.


	11. Burned eyes

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The sequel to the Twilight Silence and Secret of Time) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person. Thanks for the **__**30**__** reviews I **__**really**__** appreciate it. **_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review!**_

As Ping and Rei ran along the pavement they didn't speak to each other all you could hear was an occasional chuckle from the small creature running behind the tall, black haired girl. Luckily Rei didn't hear these old chuckles because she was quite willing to hold Ping to her words from earlier. "How much further?" Ping had asked that all the way there and quite frankly it was beginning to annoy Rei. The creature had to be just over 4 foot, but it was defiantly smaller than her. It wore a black top and a black skirt with red dashes and had fire coloured eyes. Its boots were knee high and once again black with red flames and red hair. The black haired girl guessed it was about 8 or it could be younger or older than 8 Rei couldn't tell, but there was something about the creature. It wasn't the way it looked at her, the way it looked, how strange it was or the strange aura around it. Rei trusted the it after all it saved her life and she just couldn't pin point what it was about the creature that was strange unless it was that it just didn't seem well human.

_I don't know much about Ping, but she doesn't seem human which does actually scare me. Minako most likely will fill me in when I see her that is if she knows or if she's okay or if her grandmother hasn't got to her and killed her already or if. No I must stop thinking about ifs, but what if. No Rei stop thinking of ifs already if I hear that word once more than I am going to…_

"Rei. Hello Rei are you okay." Rei snapped out of her thoughts to see the small creature jumping up and down waving her hand in front of Rei's face. "Come on then lets go if…" Pings sentence was interrupted when Rei screamed. "You said if" Rei pointed towards the creature. "Yes I did so what I said if?" Pings face turned in to a questioning smile while looking up at the taller girl as best as it could trying to stop the sun getting in to it's red eyes. "Run if you knows what's good for you Ping." Ping questioning smile dropped as she began to turn and run towards the planetarium whatever the black hair was thinking about she obviously didn't want to hear ifs after it.

**Rei's POV**

I went to follow the small, but as Ping turned away from the sun I saw its red eyes flash they caught in a lock with mine and all of a sudden those eyes told me everything I was wondering.

Flashback

_Flames came over the small wooden house why had this happened. If she had gone with them like her sister like a good girl no she knew her dad wasn't dead he would come back for sure any moment now he would come in a helicopter and lift her of the building. The flames began to touch her feet as she walked even further along the roof until there was no more of it. At that moment jumping was the best thing there was a small lake below the cabin and she could swim what could go wrong, however she heard a helicopter as she looked around to see if it was her dad, but to her disappointment it wasn't. The 16 year old mentally screamed she'd ran away 10 times and none of them had worked this was the 11th__ attempt and was almost most defiantly the last. Decided to stand there it was as good as over any why the Red haired girl had been put into a corner she couldn't move or jump there was one thing for it. "I love you Dad I know you would have come back to me if you were alive." A few small tears began to fall from the girl as she looked down. Her 5 year old sister knew no better than to stay with her aunt and uncle as they drove of in there sea blue car. Pearl knew she didn't belong in this world anymore the red haired girl turned to the sun as it caught on to her solid eyes that glimmered in the light before her gaze drifted from sun to the water and the water to the flames below her. "Well I suppose no one else can be hurt by me now." Pearls shoulders trembled as more tears fell the girl hadn't noticed that her tears had fallen on the fire and began to douse the fire. She opened her eyes for what she knew as the last time looking down at the fire. Her eyes began to light up with the flames, boots becoming flame printed along with her outfit. "If only everyone got a second chance at life, but I always loved fire, so this is the perfect way for me to die." With that she jumped more into the flames. A huge red beam of light shot up to the sky covering the village in red. Afterwards no one remembered Pearl Flame and her sister and dad had been wiped from existence._

Rei blinked before running after Ping she thought she understood know why Ping saw no worry in her previous death threat. Ping or as she was properly called Pearl was already dead.


	12. More past and darkness

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence, Secret of Time, blood moon, strawberry eclipse and Starlight dust) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person. Thanks for the 33 reviews I really appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**Jan**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review!**_

_If's she's already dead how come she's alive I mean you only get to live once it's simple science unless I missed something in science I never was good at that subject._

_I think Rei's on to something about me she seemed to pause when I turned to run the opposite direction. I wonder why she didn't move._

Rei could run faster than the other in front of her. Her mind didn't know what to call her, but she decided that she would settle with Ping after all she had no proof that she saw what she saw, No one would believe her_. _The black haired girl caught up to Ping grabbing her shoulders. "I win." "Hump." Ping puffed. The pair looked up they were here everything would soon be sorted Rei and Minako would be back together, Ping would be able to talk to Fling and they would be out of everybody's way meaning that psycho woman of a grandmother wouldn't hopefully find them walking on the streets. It was them Rei saw Ping's eyes flash again as the sun caught them. Ping grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her back down the road they just came down turning left halfway down the road. She dragged Rei across the road luckily it was clear. This reminded Ping so much of the past.

_Pearl grabbed her sister's arm as she dragged her down the road turning down a small lane. As the lane finished it lead to a busy road. Pearl looked around wondering where she could go. Her decision was made quickly as she recognised the paint of that car. Pulling her sister once again she ran across the road in front of all the cars. People shouted at her and beeped there car horns some of them were even prepared to get out of there car. She stopped for a moment just to let the two of them rest. "Why would you do this. This is the 3rd__ or 4__th__ time you've done this what did auntie and uncle tell us about __**not**__ running across roads and what they told you about __**no**__t running away. And this time __**you**__ dragged me along!" Her sister was much younger, but it didn't make her voice quieter. "6__th__ Actually." She corrected. "I __**don't**__ care just take __**me**__ home!" "You mean to a fake home." There conversation was interrupted when there was the beep of a car horn. Two people stepped out of the car and walked towards the two girls. The younger of the two walked straight towards the people going and sitting in the car. "Pearl come to your aunt and uncle." She smiled sweetly motioning for her to follow her sisters example. "NO! I will never come home with you. NEVER!" She shouted as if someone was trying to kill her. "You little brat. You should give up if your still waiting on your sixth attempt of running away to get to that person. Well you reed my mail, so I know you reed that letter. Daddy is dead. With that she was dragged away by force. The sixth attempt had, like the previous five, failed._

Once again she stopped this time she taken Rei back to the place they had been standing in front of the planetarium. "Why did you do that." Rei asked breathless. I'm sorry lets just see Minako and Fling now." "Who?" The two crossed the final road Ping opened the door. "Minako, Fling I'm back." Ping called. Rei looked around there was no one inside, but two shadows creeping towards them. The black haired girl edged back slightly knocking into some kind of shelf. A few heavy big sized books fell down one of which hit her head. The world spun around Rei fell in to someone, but she couldn't be aware who. She felt safe. "Rei." They mumbled. She was happy with whoever this person was she felt safe as her would went black.


	13. Happiness's Penatly

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence, Secret of Time, blood moon, strawberry eclipse) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person. Thanks for the 34 reviews I really appreciate it, so please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing for you! Sorry for the long wait. Lot's of homework **__***Death Glare to school teachers***_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**Jan**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review!**_

Rei's eyes fluttered open she sat up looking around, but saw nothing she recognised from her first visit to the planetarium. "Rei." A light, caring voice reached her ears as she looked over in the voice's direction to see a blonde girl. Minako it was Minako. Rei stood up slightly hesitance to running over and hugging her after all did Minako forgive her yet? "You are here, alive." Rei looked to see that standing beside Minako was a figure like Ping, but a lot taller about Rei's size. "I'm Fling." Rei was still slightly hesitant about speaking. "Rei are you okay or did that book knock out your voice as well." Minako asked her voice still light and caring, but it sounding like she was happy. "Um I well, how are you, happy?" Rei questioned. She wanted Minako to say that she had been sad, because she wasn't there and all this time could have been dead, but the answer shook her slightly. "Oh Rei, I've been quite happy. Fling was keeping me company and talking to me and Ping is quite the young joker and." "NO!" Minako was shocked Rei never interrupted her, never!

"Rei I." Minako started, but not to finish. "No I don't want to hear your happiness." Rei raised her tone slightly. "But Rei you asked and." Rei lost it, how could Minako be happy when she didn't know if Rei could be dead after everything she'd done for her. _How ungrateful could people get. _Rei shook her head no Minako's not ungrateful. "Why were you happy when I could have been killed? Why didn't you come and look for me? Why send that little joker as you called her I think she's a pain and your other friend I don't know, but you two obviously have more fun together then you ever had with me after everything I did for you!" Rei ran out of the door not looking back to notice the blonde behind her.

_Rei. She never shouts at me never. Ever since I was stuck with my grandma she helped me and know she'd put it all back in my face like I'm dust. I feel like I shouldn't exist if Rei's not with me. I never got to finish, patience is not one of her skills, but making someone fall in love is defiantly one of her skills. And if she doesn't think it is I don't know what her skills are._

Rei wondered down the lane arms crossed, why was she so stupid, so stupid that she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

_Why can't I keep my dam mouth shut even when it comes to needing to. I don't know how Minako can but s**t it must be hard to do. I've really wrecked everything know. Minako will most likely no. _Rei shook her head. _Defiantly never want to see me again, but if she did I don't know what I'd say I don't think that anything can make up for this. The one person I find and when I make the decision that I really love them I go and wreck it._

Rei an Minako were both lost in their thoughts over the same subject, but in different context, however one thought was the same and neither could find a different way to put it.

_It's stupid but, I love her! _


	14. Thought process

__

_****_

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence, Secret of Time, blood moon, strawberry eclipse) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person. Thanks for the 39 reviews I really appreciate it, so please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing for you! Sorry for the length next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**Jan**_

**Amara**

**James Birdsong**

_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Minako." Ping mumbled. "Are you okay."

____

"Just leave it please Ping."

"Sure." Ping dropped her head shooting a quick glare across to Fling meaning _"Do something."_

"Minako she didn't mean it." Fling went to put a hand on Minako's shoulder for it to be pushed aside.

"I have to find her."

"Minako you can't go outside." Fling spoke.

"I can and I am! You two just stay here. I'm determined to come home with Rei!"

"Minako" They both mumbled as she slammed the door.

___

* * *

_"I'm such a fool." Rei kicked the stones in front of her as she walked along the road. "Why did I shout at Minako. Her of all people." Rei was lost in thought with no clue what she was saying. "I would much rather have shouted at her grandmother like that or." Rei tried to shake the thought, but to no success. "Killed her grandmother!" She laughed at that comment bumping into a woman slightly shorter than her.

"Watch where you walk." The woman hesitated for a moment.

"Sorry I should have been watching where I was going and,"

"And what you say. Watch your mouth it will get you in trouble, lot's of trouble girl." The woman sneered at her and walked off suddenly. Rei watched her she needed to think where had she seen her before.

_She was so familiar where in the world do I know her from. Unless. _

Rei shook her head twice.

_No it couldn't be her could it? _

Rei knew it was impossible, but that was the only person she could have been.

_F**k I wish I knew. Memory was Minako's skill not mine I got given well no skills, well unless being rude, swearing, opening your mouth and saying the wrong thing at the wrong time is a skill then I have none. _

Rei changed her direction and ran she was going to get a better look at this woman_. _She stood behind the door of the shop the woman was in trying to get a look at what she was buying more than who she was. She was obviously good friends with the shop keeper who was chatting away with her.

_Maybe it's not her I'm just imaging things. Me and my imagination._

Rei's thought's changed suddenly when the woman flicked her head around towards the door. Rei nearly screamed and had to put her hands over her mouth to stop herself saying the words she was thinking of at that moment. She sped of down the road turning into the lane Ping had taken her to earlier. Letting a sigh escape her lips she leaned against the wall.

"OH S**T!" She screamed as loud as she could to nobody in particular. Rei started listing as many bad words as she could in her head. That's when Rei remembered that Minako would come looking for her and Minako's grandmother was back!

___

* * *

_"Rei." Minako shouted. "Where are you!"

"Hello my dear."

Minako spun around her blonde hair flicking backwards as she turned around. See couldn't see anybody, but someone had spoken to her.

"Rei. Is that you?" Minako's voice trembled slightly why in the world was she so scared.

"Oh how much you wish it was."

"Tell me who the f**k you are."

"Oh if I did the fun would be spoilt wouldn't it."

Minako didn't have a chance to react as she was pushed to the ground.

She heard a voice that she recognised, but something came towards her and took her mind of the voice until she heard it again. All became a blur of bright red. Minako covered her eyes with her hand.


	15. Three saviors

_**Hello thanks to those who have read my other stories ( The Twilight Silence, Secret of Time, blood moon, strawberry eclipse) I will try to update them as soon as possible. If you don't like this tell me also if you like it tell me. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person. Thanks for the 41 reviews I really appreciate it, so please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing for you! Sorry for the length next chapter will be longer this is just a fill in chapter leading up to the end few. And sorry this is late. And that it's only 1115 words. I'll put the next one up before Christmas if I get reviews? x**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**Jan**_

_**Amara**_

_**James Birdsong**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review! x**_

Minako pulled her hand away from her face forcing her self to see the sight in front of her all see could see for a moment was the same bright red she saw before, but when it cleared it was simple to see what was before her.

Nothing.

Nothing was there. She stood up to find no one whoever was there was gone now and Minako couldn't settle the raging fire in her stomach that somehow, some strange or weird way that Rei was involved with this and if she was Minako had to find her.

She looked to her left to see a cobbled stone lane.

When Rei's angry she always goes to dark lane's, so that seemed like a very good place to start looking.

But Minako would never go down lanes in her own she hated it for some reason.

"We said we'd find you." Minako flicked her head around.

"How did you?" She asked interested.

"I have my ways Minako."

"Yes my friend. Yes you do." Minako replied allowing her self to giggle. They'd saved her, again.

"Well are we going to get going or are we going to sit here and chat?"

"No we're going." Minako flashed a glare at the one who stood next to her. "We owe her an explanation and I owe her my life."

The two nodded. As they walked off one getting the feeling that finally Rei would be able to help her and if she couldn't no one else could.

The three walked towards the lane praying that they wouldn't be too late to save their black haired friend.

Rei looked at Minako's grandmother. She dreaded the thought that it was her, but now she knew it was true. And Rei had a very bad feeling that she was in a whole lot of trouble and that b*t*h knew that.

"So." She glared at Rei looking at her intently, waiting for Rei to do something.

Rei wandered what Minako would do at the moment as Rei was in no position to attack Minako's grandmother after last time she had a run in with the woman.

Minako would always go on the defensive at a point like this and Rei had a quick way to do that.

"**Mars Crystal Power Make up!"**

"Amazing." The woman clapped getting a scowl from the black haired teenager that stood in front of her. "You could sell that outfit on the internet I wonder how much you'd get for it." She said as Rei gave her a very disgusted look. "Minako has a sailor outfit like that, but it's orange. Oh of course your Sailor Scouts aren't you." She exclaimed in a surprised manner making Rei wonder what she was doing. For she was already aware that she and Minako were Sailor Scouts from when she'd caught them before. Wasn't she?

"Oh shut up you f**k**g b*t*h of a grandmother!" Rei nearly screamed at the woman. The perfect start to this fight that was already going wrong.

"I'm so shocked you said that you little f**k**g idiot!"

Rei glared at her and gritted her teeth. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She questioned knowing perfectly well what she thought she'd heard.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll speak louder."

"Please do." Rei butted in.

"Well yes okay. I said that you were a LITTLE F**K**G IDIOT! Heard me that time my dear?"

"Oh I heard you just fine, perfect in fact."

"Good, because I don't like to disappoint."

"Well it's good that you didn't then, but I might be able to say three words that will disappoint you." Rei snapped.

"Say them my dear."

"**MARS FLAME SNIPPER!" **

"How pointless."

Rei could only let her mouth gape at this - it hadn't done a thing

"Goodnight my dear. **Permanently!**"

"What?" Rei quizzed, but had no time to get an answer.

Minako would never come down back lanes alone, so she wouldn't be coming to help her and she was the only one now who could. Rei squeezed her eyes shut what in the world had she gotten her self in to now.

She couldn't go anywhere and could feel the heat of a raging fire just waiting to get at her.

There was a red flash and Rei just fought that that meant the end, but to her surprise it wasn't. Was she safe? What was going on? Then she flicked her eyes open the fire was still there, but so was something else.

"I think you should stop."

Rei and Minako's grandmother flicked their heads towards the voice and saw them stood in the shadows at the end of the lane.

One was leaning against a wall from what Rei could see they were diagonally opposite to her. The second was stood in the middle with there hands (once again from where Rei was) on their hips. And the third stood in-between the two of them.

They seemed familiar in some kind if strange way, well one really did and so did that voice bubbly and happy, but very powerful and sad at the same time, but the figure wasn't one Rei could fit with the one she was thinking of. Unless it was her!

"What?" She repeated. Rei wondered why the stupid woman had to ask such a question.

"You heard me." That same voice again. " I said that I think you should stop now."

"I could choose not to you are no threat to me."

"Then let me change my sentence."

_Such a familiar voice. _Rei thought again.

"You **will **stop now!"

That was all that needed to be said, for Rei was now fully aware who her saviour's are and had a strange feeling she was about to get a full explaination of everything.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey. Guess who's back after not updating this story for like three months, SO SORRY ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES! I am now updating all of my stories. I actually had loads of problems with my email, but it's okay now, so I'm updating this story.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed my other stories good or bad and to everyone who has favourited my stories you make me a happy person. Thanks for the 41 reviews I really appreciate it, so please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing for you! Sorry for the length next chapter will be longer.**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Sailor - ice **_

_**Jedicaro**_

_**Mattxmellofangirl **_

_**MinaRayeFan**_

_**Kimberly**_

_**Jan**_

_**Amara**_

_**James Birdsong**_

_**For reviewing**_

_**Please review!**_

"**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"**

A bright orange flash engulfed the surrounding area, creating a massive explosion of pure orange light.

Rei carefully moved her hand away from her blinded eyes. Minako's grandmother had seemingly fled the battle field, but her saviours hadn't.

"Rei."

"Minako."

"I.. I I'm glad that your alright. I was really worried." Minako told Rei with a sad air to her voice.

"I'm the one who should be sorry Minako." Came Rei's mumbled reply.

Ping slowly walked towards the black haired warrior. "Let's worry about this later and just go home." Ping said looking around the group at every ones faces.

"Yes lets." Fling said before turning and walking away back towards the planetarium that was now 'home' to the four.

Minako flashed a quick, faint smile at Rei before turning and following the creature, running slightly to catch up with it.

Rei let her smile disappear off of her face as she lowered her head and began to walk back. Her sailor uniform disappearing as she walked, with her school uniform replacing it.

She heard the light foot steps of Ping walking beside her, but she didn't look. There was no reason she knew who it was even know Ping usually had very loud foot steps, maybe Pearl had had quiet foot steps. After all Pearl and Ping were one in the same, so what was Fling?

Minako and Fling were soon out of Rei and Pings sight, but that was no problem they knew the way back. Rei was puzzling over whether or not to speak to Ping or not after all she had so many questions that she wanted to ask her.

"Pearl." Rei stopped quickly trying to correct her self. "I mean Ping."

The small creature looked at her intently waiting, just waiting for Rei to speak again.

"What happened?"

Ping was suddenly quite startled. "What do you mean what happened?"

"You know what I mean. You know what I saw." Rei replied, but she had asked her question at the wrong time as the two arrived at their destination. Minako stood leaning against one of the walls of the out side of the building.

"Took you long enough Rei, especially since your quite a fast runner." Minako said in quite a cheery, happy tone, well happier than she had seemed earlier.

Ping quickly ran in side the building, hi fiving Minako as she went in side. Minako seemed to have predicted this event as her hand was already out waiting for Ping to hit it.

"Well I was thinking about stuff." Rei said pausing for a moment, before continuing, but this time with more of a question to Minako than any thing else. "You seem happier than you were earlier when you saved me. May I know why that is?" Rei questioned the blonde.

Minako smiled pushing her right leg off of the wall and took a step towards Rei. "I'm happier, because know I know that your okay." Minako said as she threw her arms around Rei, succeeding in shocking the black haired warrior.

Rei just stood there too shocked to move. Minako must have sensed this, as the blonde chose to drag Rei in to the planetarium.

Rei snapped out of her trance like state, Minako stood next to her, with Ping and Fling stood at the opposite side of the room.

"Okay some one has a lot of explaining to do." Rei said more to Ping and Fling than to Minako."

"Well you see Rei, we were all given a chance to change what happened to some one important to us." Fling started to explain.

"Okay, but I still don't get it." Rei said crossing her arms as she sat down.

"Nor do I Rei, but a least have some patience and let them explain, then you may understand." Minako said sitting down next to Rei.

"Rei, you asked me a question out side and you told me that you knew what you saw that day when the sun caught my eye."

"I knew it, I wasn't going crazy, you did die, your dead Ping!" Rei shouted excitedly.

"Yes Rei you aren't going crazy. To most of the people on this earth I did die, but I am still only sixteen Rei." Ping said.

Rei looked confused. She looked at Minako who just shrugged, Fling was smiling slightly and Ping just looked well Ping just looked happy.

Ping began to glow faintly with a light red colour as she looked towards Fling.

Fling smiled slightly before speaking to Rei and Minako. "I died as well, but both me and Ping still had a reason to live, so we were given the chance to do so."

Rei looked confused. Minako looked confused. But both were about to get a very big shock.


End file.
